


The Muffin Man

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Don't let Isabelle cook, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Triple Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Jace agree to a triple date with the other four. What starts out as a nice dinner ends with full on madness that may or may not result in syrup on the ceiling and the possibility of salmonella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I keep seeing all these double date ideas, and I figured, why not write a triple date fic?
> 
> Hope you like it!

Really, it was all Jace's idea. Clary had been sitting in the living room of the Lightwood mansion, when Jace had gotten the call from Isabelle. The idea was simple: have everyone over for dinner and a movie.

Clary wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but she found herself in a green cocktail dress and wearing uncomfortable heels. Jace was sitting beside her, looking very handsome in what she assumed was his only proper suit, considering the Shadowhunter lifestyle didn't exactly give you free time. Clary smiled as she and Jace watched Isabelle and Simon fidget with the decorations. Demon activity had been extremely lax as of late, so they were all putting their new free time to good use.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Isabele asked, smoothing down the front of her dress. It was a form fitting knee length dress, with cut-outs on the shoulders and midsection, showing off her toned abs and well-defined muscles. The dress itself was a neon orange- absolutely obnoxious and brilliantly bringing out how shiny Isabelle's black hair was.

"Something edible this time, please?" Jace said, receiving a glare from his sister.

"I cooked for Simon just two days ago!" Isabelle prompted, sitting herself down across from Clary, "He was  _sobbing_ at how good it was." Isabelle smiled at her boyfriend, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

Jace saved him from having to say anything, "The nerd was probably trying not to choke on the hockey puck you call biscuits." Clary shared a sympathetic glance with Simon. Isabelle was an absolutely disastrous chef, even if she did try hard to please.

Clary eyed how the lights on the ceiling reflected on Isabelle's skin, making her look as if she was smothered in honey. Her runes stood out, sharp and black, with silvery lines darting between them. The sudden urge to draw Isabelle seized Clary, and she found her fingers idly tracing the cool granite countertop, the surface cool against her skin.

"Well, I guess if Clary isn't going to answer, me and Simon thought we could mix it up," Isabelle broke through Clary's trance, her chair scraping loudly as she jumped out of her seat, "so I made breakfast for dinner!"

Clary perked up in her seat. It had been a while since she had breakfast for dinner. The last time she did was when she was probably ten, doodling smiley faces on her pancakes with the maple syrup. The smell tickled her nose, and she grinned as Simon brought back a silver tray, the fluffy golden circles piled in a tower, butter dripping precariously down to pool near Simon's hand as he gently put the food down.

"This looks amazing, Izzy!" Clary said with awe, her mouth watering at the sight before her. Even Jace seemed to be at a loss for words, golden eyes wide in astonishment. Clary laughed, "Jace! She did good!"  

"Are you hiding a world class chef in here somewhere?" Jace teased, "Like that- Clary, what was that mundie movie you made me watch with you? With the cooking rat?"

"Rats!?" Isabelle squealed, "Simon! Where!" Simon rolled his eyes as Isabelle moved to get up on a chair, careful not to scuff whay Clary was sure were ten inch heels. 

"Ratatouille," Clary smiled as Isabelle blushed, "and I boughtthat movie over, along with a few other ones if you guys were in the mood for something else." Jace shrugged, rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt as he leaned forward in his chair, "Whatever. I'm starving, and hopefully Izzy- ow!"

"Don't eat anything!" Isabelle admonished, slapping Jace's hand away, "Alec and Magnus haven't come yet!"

"Magnus?" Jace whined, "You never said Alec was bringing him!"

"To be fair, I didn't find out she invited them until an hour ago," Simon offered, "but Magnus is fine. Don't worry about it."

Clary bit her lip as Jace rambled about the last time he had seen Magnus. It had been about a week ago, when Alec had been busy with council meetings with the Clave, and Isabelle had beengoing shopping with Simon. Clary herself was busy attending art classes at a nearby college, so Jace was left to his own devices.

Which turned out to be a very bad idea. Clary listened as Jace recounted dropping off some work papers Alec had left at the Institute, since Alec had basically moved in with the warlock despite it not being totally official. As it turned out, Alec was out buying groceries for the two of them (Magnus had a habit of randomly magicking food if he was hungry, so Alec said he was going to cook for him), so that left Jace to deal with Magnus.

"It took me a month to get all theslimee out of my hair!" Jace finished with exasperation, clutching at his golden hair, "Please tell me that summoning demons as a line of work is reason enough to somewhat not like the guy!" 

Clary giggled, "You do realize that he's part demon hinself, right?" Jace wrinkled his nose, and Clary looked to Simon and Isabelle for help. 

"Jace," Isabelle cleared her throat, crossing her arms, "Magnus is paid to summon demons like, every other day. Alec has to deal with him the most."

Simon nodded. He hadn't known Magnus very long, but the warlock was nice enough. And very glittery. Jace groaned, banging his head on the table. The platter of pancakes shook slightly, threatening to fall over completely.

Clary eyed the food, her stomach growling. She wanted to eat, and for once, Isabelle's food looked delicious. Of course, it was only polite to wait. 

"Clary, how are your art classes?" Isabelle asked suddenly. Isabelle hadn't really taken an interest in anything art related unless makeup was considered. And on Isabelle, it was. Her contouring skills would have made even models jealous, her eyeliner winged to perfection. 

"They're great!" Clary sat up straighter, "It's only been a week, but we started doing  some sketches- portraits, really." 

Isabelle's teeth were perfectly white, "So is it like, selfportraits or portraits of your friends?" Clary nodded.

"A bit of both, really- oh! I wanted to show you!" They watched as Clary grabbed her bag, rummaging through until she produced a medium sized book, spiral bound with a black cover. Her sketchbook. It was her most prized posession, along with her stele and other things. A few of the pages were crinkled from dried watercolor, other pages covered in sticky pastels.

"My professor really liked this one," Clary settled on the page, tapping it, "I had to take a photo and redraw it. So I did you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to do a one-shot, but I felt it should be split up into multiple chapters lest it get too long.

Isabelle was careful with the book as Clary handed it to her. She glanced at the picture Clary had taped onto the page for reference and chuckled. It was a photo of the six of them, a silly picture Clary had taken of them when theu attended one of Simon's band's shows. They were in the small coffe shop by Clary's old house, the name of the place long forgotten even if it was just last week.

"This was before the show, right?" Simon asked. Clary nodded, "I think we ended up spilling coffee everywhere afterwards."

In the picture, the five of them were sitting on the stage, whilst Eric (Simon's fellow bandmate) eyes them curiously. Jace washolding a guitar, pretending to smash it ("Jace! You aren't Gene Simmons for crying out loud!"), sticking out his tongue. Alec and Magnus were standing in front of the stage, with Magnus on Alec's back. Alec himself wasn't even looking at the camera, instead smiling open-mouthed at his boyfriend's antics. 

Isabelle liked Alec's smile.She realized that until Magnus had come along, Alec was never all that happy. But he looked incredibly happy in the picture. She let her eyes follow the people until she found herself and Simon, staring directly at Clary's camera. Simon was dipping her as if doing the tango, Isabelle herself was laughing as her long dark hair brushed the floor of the stage.

"Can I get a copy of the picture?" Simon asked.

"Sure," Clary nodded, anticipating when they would get to the drawing itself. Isabelle could tell she was nervous, small glances between her and the page.

Smiling, Isabelle took a peek.

The piece was absolutely gorgeous. Jaw dropping, Isabelle looked at her friend in disbelief, "You did this? This is amazing!"  

Jace snorted, "I'm amazing too, you know." Simon laughed, hiccuping slightly.

"Yeah," he agreed, "amazingly annoying!" Jace narrowed his eyes at Simon, bumping shoulders with Clary as he stuck out his tongue. Isabelle rollled her eyes, holding the piece close, careful not to smudge it.

"No killing each other before dinner," she said. 

"But-"

"Izzy's right," Clary giggled, "and besides, Alec and Magnus still have to-"

"Have to what, darling?" Magnus suddenly popped next to the table, a smug grin on his face. Clary jumped out of her seat, Simon righting her chair as it started to fall.

"Magnus!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Magnus returned the sentiment, blowing Isabelle a kiss over Clary's shoulder.

"Magnus, I am never teleporting again," Isabelle heard her brother complain, and the door creaked open as he shuddered inside. Isabelle grimaced as she went to hug her brother. His face was positively green, blue eyes glazed slightly. As she helped him to a chair, Isabelle caught sight of what Alec was wearing.

"Magnus, how did you manage to make Alec your own personal Ken doll?" Jace cackled. 

"I pride myself on being rather persuasive, darling," Magnus said, raising an eyebrow at Alec, who shook his head.

"If you count Chairman Meow clawing up all my sweatshirt 'persuasive'," Alec grumbled. Isabelle silently chided them, but she thought it was a good move. Instead of his ratty, baggy clothes, Magnus had managed to wrestle her brother into something decent; black jeans with a deep blue, button down shirt. The shirt itself was slimming, showing off Alec's muscles and bringing out the brilliant blue of his eyes. But the pants were stunning on him, showing off his assets perfectly.

Next time she visited the apartment she'd have to bring the Chairman a treat. 

"Since when did you start getting fashion advice from a cat?" Simon asked incredulously.

"The Chairman does have good taste," Magnus commented.

"I'm surprised he doesn't toss all your glitter," Alec sighed, pecking a chaste kiss on Magnus' cheek, "Now, someone said Izzy performed a miracle."

Isabelle smacked Alec's arm, "Simon likes my cooking! Now sit down!" Simon's face flushed red as he gave Magnus a polite wave. Isabelle was pretty sure the boy had never really recovered from being turned into a rat. Not that that was Magnus' fault.

After a few minutes of dishing out utensils and convincing Jace he didn't have to try and eat fifty pancakes in one go, they were all settled. Isabelle had handed Clary's project to Magnus, who immediately cooed at "how pretty you look, Alec! She go your eyes perfectly!" Alec had blushed profusely, shoveling pancakes in his mouth. 

Isabelle knew Alec wasn't a fan- his face was twisted into faux appreciation as he swallowed.Shaking her head, she sighed. Boys were too arrogant for their own good. She looked over at Jace- he wasn't even looking at his plate, instead eyeing the ceiling curiously.

"There's a mirror in the bathroom if you want to stare at yourself," Isabelle joked.

"Izzy."

Isabelle shoved a forkful of food in her mouth, "Yeah?" Jace turned to face her and she heard Simon try to not choke on his food.

Syrup was drizzled on Jace's face, creating a zigzag from the corner of his eye across the bridge of his nose.

"You never told me you liked Ziggy Stardust, Blondie!" Magnus teased, soliciting a giggle from Alec. Jace ignored him, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"How," Jace exclaimed, "do you get maple syrup on the  _ceiling._ "

Clary handed him a napkin, and Isabelle laughed as she wiped it off, leaving his nose red. Alec smirked.

"I stand corrected," Alec said, "that _is_ a miracle." Jace glowered at his brother, glancing at the table. Isabelle had been rather proud of what she managed. Aside from the pancakes, she had done omelettes. Well, Simon had done the omelettes, she just cracked the eggs. Thankfully, Simon remebered and went into the kitchen, coming back with said omelettes. The smell of cheese and egg was tantalizing on her nose, and soon she had cut the thing.up, watching as Jace grabbed a rather big piece for himself. Isabelle wondered how he managed to stay so damn skinny, as he practically inhaled her eggs.

"Well?" Isabelle asked, "How do you like them?"

Jace went to open his mouth, but instead of words he hacked into his napkin. Isabelle frowned- her cooking wasn't that bad!

"Izzy, are you trying to kill me?" Jace gasped.

"Jace, they can't be that bad!" Isabelle shot back.

"I swallowed an eggshell."

"Then that means it's cooked!"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Izzy, no. That means you didn't cook them at all-"

Alec and Clary grinned wickedly, and Isabelle snapped at them, "What?!"

"Sis," Alec said, "I just wanted to thank you for the early Christmas present." Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jace dying of salmonella," Alec said. Isabelle looked between her friends and family, all of them laughing as Jace tied washing his mouth out in the sink. 

After reassuring Jace that he was in fact not going to pass away, Isabelle and Simon tossed the food and ordered pizza, watching Clary's movie about the talking, cooking rat.

Isabelle decided it was cute, and that rats weren't so bad. As long as they weren't in the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! I know it was a little boring and rushed and obviously not my best, but I hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
